Jack O' Lantern (Blood Reign)
Jack O' Lantern, was a loyal servant to the Alucard family, but, now serves the Bloodedge family. In his youth, he joined the 'Royal Knights' which were the King and Queen's royal guards. He is perhaps one of the oldest vampires around. Jack retired from the Royal Knights, and returns to being the family butler. Background Jack comes from a very wealthy family. He, from what he remembers, had a very happy, and normal life. Although, at the age of 10m he started suffering from an unknown disease. His muscles were beginning to deteriorate. It first started off by infecting his lungs making him cough up blood. Next, it effected his eyes slowly, turning him blind, and finally, effecting the rest of his body. Soon he wasn't able to walk, or eat. This horrifies his mother, causing her to suicide. His father ended up moving out of the house. The only person that is staying by his side was his little sister. She did everything she could to help Jack, but after a few weeks, Jack goes to sleep, and never wakes up. His sister, and help from some neighbors, dig a hole in the family garden, and bury him. After everyone has left, his sister tells him, that she missed him so much, and wishes mom and papa were still here. After saying her goodbyes, she leaves the family garden. On the way out she runs into a man in a dark cloak, she never saw this man before, and was wandering what he was doing here. He claims to be a friend of their father. She believes him, and tries to ask where her father went, but gets choked up, and leaves. The man walks up to the gravestone, and places his hand softly on the stone. Later that night, he dug up Jack's grave. After digging up the grave, the man softly picks up Jack's corpse, he bites the side of the neck, and sucks some of Jack's blood turning him into a vampire. Appearance Jack appears to be a young man, with light brown hair with a small ponytail, light brown eyes, his skin tone is white, and he is always standing up straight. When he enters his blood lust state, his hair becomes lose, his eyes turns into a glass brown color, and his hands turn into razor sharp claws. He tends to dress formal, being a butler, and all. He believes one should always be well dressed. Personality Jack's personality is that of a gentleman. He is a considerate man with high standards of proper behavior, and refined. He is basically a man who treats others with respect, and also strives to gain their respect. He always holds other people's opinions in highest-regards. He tries to keep Queen Rosaline from getting into trouble with Nadilm but, he knows it won't happenm yet tries anyways. He wants his Queen to stay out of trouble, because he fears what Nadil might do if pushed over to the edge. He has been in love with Rosaline since the very beginning but he never told her and waits for the right time to tell her. Biography Abilities & Techniques Abilities Techniques Character Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Blood Reign (Character) Category:Vampire (Blood Reign) Category:Characters Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Soul Eater111